


obligatory beach episode

by nerdiests



Series: Linked Universe Weekly Prompts [4]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), for the LU discord's weekly prompt of beach week, mentions of the Hobbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiests/pseuds/nerdiests
Summary: There's a beach.Shenanigans immediately ensue.





	obligatory beach episode

**Author's Note:**

> well i bopped this whole thing out in essentially one writing session, so yee haw!  
> -  
> this one's for the LU discord's weekly prompt, which happens to be beach week!!  
> -  
> i'd like to thank my friend leg for reading over this, and my friends jeen and spirit (and leg again) for listening to me ramble about it as i wrote parts of it. thank you, and i love you.

The group had been walking for about half the day at this point. Warriors wasn’t complaining, no sir, but there  _ was _ someone that looked a bit worn down. Wind was dragging his feet as they continued to walk along the forested path, a weary look on his face. Warriors knew he wasn’t the only person to notice, considering the looks that Four and Hyrule were giving Wind as well. It was growing close to when they’d break for lunch, too. Warriors opened his mouth to speak, when someone beat him to it. 

“Hey, I see sand up ahead,” Legend said, and Wind’s head whipped up like a shot. Warriors squinted a bit, and he could make out something yellow-ish between the trees… With blue behind it. 

“Sand usually means desert, but near a forest?” Sky said, sounding a bit unsure. 

“Forests aren’t usually near deserts, the climates don’t mix together well. The ocean, however…” Wild trailed off as Wind squinted at the treeline. There was a quiet gasp, and Warriors looked over at Wind to see a manic grin on his face.

“That’s a beach,” Wind said, before tossing his pack to Four and dashing through the treeline towards the sand. Time let out an exasperated sigh, while Hyrule ran after him. Warriors glanced over at the two running members of the group, before turning towards Time. 

“It is about the time we’d stop for lunch anyways,” Warriors said, catching Wild’s attention. 

“If there’s an ocean, I can see about getting some fish and cooking up a paella if I can get enough. There’s probably something I could substitute for the blueshell snails…” Wild started to mutter to himself, walking through the trees towards the beach. Twilight sighed, glancing at Wild, before heading off in the opposite direction. 

“I’m going to go scout around the area, make sure nothing’s going wrong,” Twilight said as he walked into the trees on the other side of the path. Yet again, Time sighed, before coming to a stop.

“We might as well stop, considering half the group’s run off,” he said, turning to Four. 

“I’ll take Wind’s pack and find somewhere close to the beach’s edge to set up camp. You four can go and join everyone else on the beach,” Time continued. At those words, Four immediately dashed off, probably to go find Wind, Warriors suspected. Sky’s face brightened up, while Legend just sighed quietly. The three of them started heading off towards the beach, Sky having a bit more pep in his step then Legend and Warriors. Not like Warriors had a monumental plan once he got to just sit down on the sand. 

Once Warriors walked out of the trees, having lagged behind Sky and Legend a bit, he beheld an… Interesting sight. 

To his surprise, Wind was just lounging in the surf, having not even done anything other than roll up his pant legs and take off his boots and socks. Those sat in the sand near Hyrule, who had roped Four and Legend into making something out of sand… It looked like it was supposed to be a castle, but none of them were doing the best job of executing their design. It didn’t help that Legend didn’t seem to be all that interested in the castle-building, instead watching the sky intently. Maybe he was watching for birds? Warriors wouldn’t know. Sky was beachcombing, likely looking for either seashells or sand dollars. And Wild? Warriors could see him swimming, wearing what he called his “Zora Armor” trying to catch fish. Warriors sighed at that, before reaching into his pack and pulling out his spare towel. Warriors wasn’t going to go swimming, or beachcombing, or build something out of sand. Warriors was going to relax, and he was going to read. 

It didn’t take long for Warriors to get absorbed in his novel. Last he’d left off, which hadn’t been all that far in, the main female lead had just found out about her parents betrothing her to another man, a horrible noble from what she had heard. As he started to read, a tale of the young heiress running away from her home and trying to find her own love started to unfold. The sun crossed the sky, and Warriors could hear the laughter from Hyrule and Four, and a noise of excitement from Sky’s direction as he found what he’d been searching for. Right as the main female lead met her love interest in the form of the opposing pirate captain, though, there was a cough from beside him. 

“Didn’t take you as the type to read novels,” Twilight said, standing in the sand to his right. Warriors gasped with mock offense. 

“I’ll have you know that knights in my Hyrule have to be well-educated, thank you,” Warriors said, scoffing in a haughty manner and turning his chin up. For a moment, he thought he’d be able to keep it up, before he saw the expression on Twilight’s face and he broke down with laughter. Caught off guard, Twilight snorted, before joining in the laughter. Whoever called laughter infectious was certainly right, Warriors thought in that moment. 

After all the laughs died down, Warriors put a placemarker where he’d stopped and shut the book. 

“I do have a liking for love stories,” Warriors replied, turning the book’s cover to face Twilight. Twilight squinted down at the cover, before taking a seat next to Warriors on the sand. 

“You’re reading a romance novel, everything makes  _ much _ more sense now,” Twilight replied. Warriors passed the book over, and Twilight gave the cover a glance, taking a look at the blurb written on the back. 

“An heiress running away from an unwanted engagement only to find love in the most unusual of places, hm?” Twilight mused as he skimmed over the back cover. 

“I’m still reading that one, and I haven’t finished it yet. That’s what I was hoping to do today,” Warriors replied as Twilight passed the book back to him. 

“Are all the books you read like this one, or do you read other kinds of books?” Twilight asked, and Warriors shrugged. 

“As long as the plot’s good. I have an appreciation for a well-written love story, but I can read adventure novels. Although the inconsistencies can be a bit annoying to spot, sometimes,” Warriors replied. Twilight chuckled at that. 

“I don’t do a lot of reading. There weren’t a lot of books in Ordon that I could access, but I do know how to. I just don’t have the opportunity to often,” Twilight said. Warriors thought for a moment, before shaking his head. 

“Well now that won’t do at all. I’ve got a fair few books if you’d like to borrow one of them. Depending on if you’re looking for a romantic subplot, I’ve got books with those in spades, though I have a fair few without any prevalent romances,” Warriors said, reaching into his bag. Twilight’s eyes widened a bit. 

“You’re sure about letting me borrow a book?” Twilight asked, sounding unsure. Warriors shrugged, rummaging through his bag in search of a particular book. Warriors had a feeling that Twilight would like that one. 

After a few moments, Warriors found the exact book he’d been searching for, and passed it over to Twilight. 

“...The Hobbit?” Twilight raised an eyebrow as he inspected the back of the book. 

“It’s an old favorite of mine. My mom bought me the book when I was thirteen, and I’ve read it multiple times over. It’s got a wonderful story, plus it preludes a trio of books written by the same author,” Warriors explained. Twilight held the book a bit more carefully after Warriors’ words, before nodding to himself and placing it gently into his pack.

“I’ll take good care of it,” Twilight said. Warriors nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but was, for the second time that day, interrupted.

“What’re you two boys up to?” The two turned towards the tree line, spotting Time standing at the edge where the dirt started to fade to sand. 

“Nothing really,” Warriors replied, putting his book back into his pack. Time didn’t move from his spot at the treeline. 

“Why not come over here, old man?” Twilight called. Time grimaced - whether at Twilight’s comment or at something else, Warriors wouldn’t know. 

“There’s too much sand, and I don’t like sand. It’s coarse, and it’s rough, and it gets everywhere. Sick of sand,” Time said, shaking his head. Warriors only raised an eyebrow. Twilight looked over at Warriors, and his eyebrow only raised higher. Twilight shrugged in response, before getting up and dusting off his pants and tunic. Thankfully, Twilight had managed to not get sand in much of his hood, because that would’ve been a pain to get off and would’ve ended with Warriors getting sand all over him. Which he did not want. At all. 

As Twilight started to head towards Time, there was a triumphant cry from the water, and Warriors turned to see Wild standing in the sand with a large fish in hand. Perfect. Although his cry startled Legend, who managed to trip over… Something. Either way, it ended with Legend faceplanting into the sand castle he’d been sort of working on with Four and Hyrule, and a strangled cry from Hyrule. 

“The castle…” Hyrule said woefully as Four and Sky - who had rushed over at Wild’s cry - helped Legend out of the sand. 

“That was nice!” Warriors nearly jumped up at Wind’s voice. Turning to his left, he spotted the youngest of the group. Who was standing in the sand wiggling his toes around, boots held in hand. 

“It certainly was,” Warriors replied, looking back at the chaos that was the rest of the group. Wild was apologizing to Hyrule, Four, and Legend for ruining their sand castle and startling Legend into ruining the castle in the first place, while Sky was helping Legend dust off all the sand that had been part of the castle. 

“At least we’ll be having lunch sometime soon,” Warriors said, noticing Wind nodding.

“We haven’t had seafood in a while, I’m excited!” Wind said, grinning. Warriors smiled back. 

“Of course you are, seafood’s your favorite,” Warriors replied, and Wind gave an enthusiastic nod. 

“It’s what I grew up with!! Of course I’m going to love it!” Wind replied, as Wild finished up his apologies and headed back up towards camp. As he passed the duo by, Warriors could hear him muttering about portions and how best to use the fish he’d acquired. He couldn’t make heads or tails of what Wild was saying, so he just elected to not pay attention to any of it. 

Eventually, Wind wandered off back to where they’d set up camp - presumably to get another pair of pants, so he could clean off the sand-ridden ones he wore - and Warriors was alone once again. So he resumed reading the book he’d put up, until the call for lunch. So Warriors stowed his book in his pack, picked up the towel he’d been sitting on, made sure to get all the sand off, and finally headed up to the clearing.

Unsurprisingly, Warriors was the last of the group to sit down and start eating, but he didn’t mind. The food made by their resident chef was wonderful, and as Hyrule talked about all his grand designs for the castle that Wild had caused Legend to ruin - with multiple platitudes from Wild about how it’d been an accident - and Sky showed off the shells he’d collected for his Zelda, Warriors listened and smiled as he did. The beach had been a nice break for all of them, certainly. 

As everyone finished up their lunches and started to pack up camp, Warriors caught Wind throwing a wistful glance at the ocean. 

“It was nice while it lasted, wasn’t it?” Warriors asked, and Wind whirled around, caught a bit off guard. Once he realized who’d spoken, though, Wind relaxed, before nodding. 

“Yeah…” Wind trailed off, sounding wistful. 

“Well, Wind, we might be leaving behind the surf and the sand, but we’re going off to another adventure, aren’t we? We may very well see the sea again,” Warriors said. Wind’s eyes brightened up at that, and he nodded.

“You’re right! Besides, we’re gonna end up in my Hyrule at some point, and there’s a  _ ton _ of ocean in my Hyrule!” Wind said, a grin on his face. Warriors smiled in return as Wind walked off, a pep in his step that hadn’t been there before. They might be leaving behind the beach for now, but they were headed off into their grandest adventure yet, and for all they knew, more beaches might pop up along the way. 

**Author's Note:**

> psssst
> 
> hey
> 
> check out my [tumblr](http://nerdiests.tumblr.com) (if you want to)


End file.
